Tangled Web
by redbanker
Summary: My latest installment in my AU verse. Follows "Yours and Mine" and "What Is Will Always Be." You should read those first otherwise you're going to be confused. Oliver/Thea so if you don't approve don't read. Flames will be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Web**

**By Redbanker**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Summary: So this is the latest in my AU verse based on this week's episode. I hope to get it done before Wednesday but life's been hectic. I want to thank everyone who attended the Oliver/Thea chat yesterday you guys really inspired me. Once again this is Oliver/Thea so if that isn't your cup of tea read no further.

I'm not completely satisfied with this, but I hope it's okay. Please once again review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Thea waited impatiently in the hall of the police station as Moira and Walter stormed into the interrogation room. She was so nervous and scared she had to keep reminding herself to breathe.

When Walter and Moira finally came out Thea practically ran to get to the door, barely hearing Moira tell her she just had a few minutes. The door slammed behind her and she ran to Oliver hugging him tightly afraid to let go.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He whispered.

"How, Ollie, how did this happen?" Thea asked her voice muffled in his chest.

Oliver winced, "Because I planned for it to happen." He admitted kicking himself for forgetting to warn her.

Thea stiffened and only Oliver's arms kept her from stepping back. "You what?" She asked quietly her voice incredulous.

"I meant to tell you." Oliver said holding her even closer. "I always knew I would need to become a suspect. The timing of my coming home and the arrival of the hood, made that necessary." He explained quickly and quietly.

"Go on." Thea said willing to hear Oliver out before she beat him to death with her shoe.

"Look we don't have much time, but please, please trust me I've got a plan." Oliver pulled Thea back enough to look in her eyes.

"You fucking better." Thea said feeling tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, please don't cry." Oliver said cupping her face with both hands. "Look just call Diggle for me, tell him I need to speak with him, that it's important ok? Tell him to come to the house once I make bail." Oliver was about to continue when the door opened and Quentin Lance walked in.

"Time's up, Queen." Quentin said almost snarling.

"No, wait." Thea cried. "Please just give me a little more time, please." Tears rolled down her face.

Quentin's face softened a little at the site of Thea, but his resolve remained. "I'm sorry, but he needs to be processed."

"It's okay, Thea." Oliver said giving her one last hug and kissing the top of her head. "It's okay."

Thea buried her head in Oliver's chest, shaking her head before reluctantly pulling away. "I love you." She whispered holding Oliver's hand.

"I love you." Oliver told her, his face anguished at the sight of Thea's tears.

Thea wanted to be strong enough to walk away, but she felt like she was paralyzed, she couldn't seem to get her feet to move.

"It's okay." Oliver told her. "I promise."

Thea closed her eyes and nodded before taking a shuddering breath, letting go of Oliver's hand and forcing her feet to walk to the door, tears streaming down her face the whole time.

Her eyes met Quentin's and for the first time there was sorrow and regret in them rather than scorn and anger. "He's not the person you think he is." She told him as she left the interrogation room, looking back one last time and giving Oliver a tremulous smile.

When she was gone Oliver and Quentin just stood there neither moving nor speaking until Oliver finally broke the silence. "You wanted to know why I'm not your guy, well there's your answer, Detective." His voice was tight with pain. "She's lost enough, more than even you." Oliver glared at Quentin as he spoke. "No matter what you think about me, I would never make her lose me twice."

Quentin felt a niggle of doubt creep into his mind but quickly squashed it down. "We'll see. Let's go." He motioned for Oliver to go through the door.

"Yes you will." Oliver promised as he walked past Quentin and out of the room.

* * *

Queen Manor

* * *

"It's okay, mom really." Oliver tried to reassure his mother as the officer strapped on his ankle bracelet. It was going to change his plans but he would work around it.

After assuring his mother and Tommy that a party was in fact a good idea, Oliver headed upstairs. He had some explaining to do and if he waited much longer he was pretty sure Thea would kill him.

As expected Thea was in his room waiting for him impatiently, Oliver closed the door and locked it before turning to face her.

Thea stood in the center of the room arms crossed but not speaking. She simply raised one eyebrow and looked at Oliver expectantly.

"I always knew I would have to become a suspect." Oliver started sitting on the couch and motioning her to join him, which she did resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me being found and then the sudden appearance of the hooded vigilante made that inevitable." Oliver continued. "In order to make sure no one suspects me in the future I have to prove to them that I'm not the vigilante."

"How?" Thea asked, she understood the concept but pulling it off would be tricky.

"Diggle." Oliver supplied. "There's an arms dealer who just arrived in town and I'll have Diggle show up let off a few arrows while I'm here surrounded by 100 people."

"The party." Thea shook her head smiling softly.

"Exactly, see foolproof plan." Oliver said with a grin placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Except for one thing." Thea said. "How do you know Diggle will agree to do this?"

"I was thinking about misleading him." Oliver admitted hesitantly.

"No." Thea shook her head.

"No?" Oliver looked at her curiously. "Why?"

"Look I don't know him like you do but everything I've seen suggests he's a stand up guy." Thea looked up. "I think you should tell him your plan and then just ask him if he'll do it."

Oliver contemplated Thea's advice before shaking his head lightly and smiling. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn most likely." Thea said with a wink.

"I have no doubt." Oliver said as he pulled Thea to him kissing her deeply as she straddled his lab. His hands were cupping her ass when there was a knock on the door. Pulling away with a gasp Oliver muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"Maybe they'll go away." Thea said kissing Oliver's jaw.

"Oliver?" Diggle's voice came through the door.

"Son of a bitch." Thea growled climbing off Oliver's lab with a huff.

Oliver let out his own growl before stalking to the door taking a deep breath and putting on a smile before letting Diggle in.

"Digg, thanks for coming." Oliver said offering his hand.

"No problem." Diggle said looking around the room curiously. "Besides the obvious, what's going on?" He nodded to Thea.

Oliver quickly out lined the plan for Diggle, going to his computer to pull up the photo of the arms dealer. "So are you in?" He asked when he finished.

Diggle contemplated Oliver before saying, "Yes." His face showing quizzical surprise.

"What?" Oliver asked feeling immensely relieved that Dig had agreed.

"Just a little surprised that's all." Diggle admitted. "I wouldn't have expected you to be so upfront."

Thea let out a choked snort as Oliver grinned sheepishly. "Well you can thank Thea for that." He admitted.

"Thank you." Diggle told Thea sincerely. "It's good to know he's capable of listening."

Thea laughed. "Sometimes." She gave Oliver a sly smile before turning to Diggle seriously. "Thank you for doing this, really thank you so much." She crossed to Diggle and took his hand. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him again."

Diggle smiled sadly. "I know." He said gently squeezing her hand. "Don't worry we'll get wonder boy out of this mess."

Thea laughed lightly as Oliver said, "Hey."

"Well it was either you or I was going to be forced to do it and I don't think I would be very convincing." Thea said with a wry smile.

Oliver stood so quickly his chair shot backwards." Don't even fucking joke about that." He growled, his demeanor radiating danger.

"Then don't get arrested for murder." Thea growled back not intimidated in the least.

Before Oliver could reply Diggle interrupted. "Before you two have this argument, why don't you tell me how I'm supposed to track this guy and I'll get out of your way."

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Well, Digg you know how us vigilante billionaires love our toys." He smiled tightly. "Everything you'll need is in the factory, pass code is 843278336."

"Gotcha." Diggle said memorizing the code. "I'll give you a call if I run into trouble." Diggle gave Oliver a nod and Thea a smile leaning in to whisper to her, "Give him hell."

Thea smiled grimly, "Bet on it."

Diggle winked and walked out of the room chuckling softly.

Thea locked the door behind Diggle before turning to face Oliver, who was now pacing the room like a caged animal.

"So." Thea said defiantly. "Say it."

"You're not a part of this." Oliver growled.

"Bullshit." Thea said now getting mad herself. "How dare you say I'm not a part of this." She stalked to Oliver. "We're talking about your life." Her voice almost a scream.

"No we're talking about yours." Oliver yelled back gripping her arms, wanting to shake her till she saw reason.

Thea yanked back away from Oliver, like he'd struck her. Her face incredulous before morphing into fury, she drew back her hand and slapped Oliver with all her might. She was shaking as Oliver stared at her in shock. "My life if your life you fucking idiot." She cried tears running down her face.

Oliver stared at her; he could still feel the impact of her hand on his cheek and her words on his soul. His lips crashed into hers kissing her breath away. Their tongues dueled fiercely as their hands tore off their clothes.

Thea's body hit Oliver's desk and Oliver lifted her so she sat on top of it, pulling her legs around his hips as he slammed his hard cock into her body.

Thea bit down on Oliver's shoulder hard to muffle her moans as Oliver pounded into her. Her nails raked down his back to his ass squeezing and digging into his flesh urging him on.

Oliver's mouth latched onto a nipple while two fingers flicked her clit causing her body to tighten and convulse around his as she came trying not to scream his name.

Two more pumps of his hips and Oliver followed her with a groan.

The two sat there panting, emotionally and physically exhausted. "You can't expect me not to care, Ollie." Thea whispered. "Not when your life's on the line."

"I'm sorry, baby." Oliver said kissing her gently. "I'm so sorry I got us into this in the first place." Oliver had always believed in his mission, but not if it cost him Thea. That was the one price Oliver would never, could never pay.

"I'm not." Thea told him looking in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you Ollie, so damn proud."

Oliver gazed at her and found himself unable to recall anyone ever being proud of him in the past. His heart swelled with love and strength. For her he would and could do anything.

"Thank you." Oliver said, "Thank you so much."

Thea smiled. "Of course, babe. That being said if you ever pull a stunt like this again I'm going to beat you to death with a shovel."

Oliver chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

The End

More to come soon, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled Web Chapter 2**

**by Redbanker**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Arthurs Notes: So this is going to be the last story in this AU verse at least for now. I'm not going to stop writing of course, but I am going to let the show open some more and see how they handle people finding out. Thanks for all the support and as always please, please, please, review.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Thea looked up in surprise when Oliver walked into her room. He had gone to the police station to take the polygraph and she hadn't expected him back so soon. She had been getting ready to jump in the shower before the evening's festivities began and all she had on was a t-shirt and underwear. Looking at Oliver's face caused all thoughts about parties to vanish, he looked haggard. "Ollie, baby what happened?"

"Nothing." Oliver tried to reassure her with a small smile. "I passed."

"Uh huh." Thea motioned for Oliver to join her on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and laid down with a sigh his head resting on her lap.

Thea stroked his head softly. "So why do you look like you've been through the wringer?" She asked.

"Quentin asked about the island. He knew about my scars." Oliver admitted closing his eyes.

Thea clenched her jaw, fury coursing through her. "That bastard." She muttered, any sympathy she'd previously felt for Quentin Lance disappearing from his continuous assault on Oliver.

"It's fine, babe nothing I can't handle." Oliver told her kissing her leg.

"Whether you can handle it or not is irrelevant, you shouldn't have to." Thea leaned over and placed a kiss on Oliver's head.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her down so he could kiss her lips. His tongue probing her mouth gently creating a spark rather than an inferno.

Thea climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as they continued to kiss leisurely.

Oliver's hands ran up and down her thighs before moving to her ass, cupping it and squeezing it softly.

Thea swiveled her hips rubbing against Oliver's crotch causing his cock to harden painfully in his jeans.

Thea broke away from Oliver's mouth long enough to pull her shirt over her head. Her nipples were already hard peaks and Oliver leaned up and latched onto one his lips sucking eagerly.

Thea's head fell back as a low guttural moan came from her mouth. Oliver's arms wrapped around her back holding her in place. She ground her hips against his crotch wanting him inside her now. Her hands moved to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling down his zipper carefully. Her hand wrapped around his shaft while her thumb rubbed the head.

Oliver's groan of pleasure was muffled into her breast. His hands moved down and griping the edge of her underwear ripped them off rather than release her for even a second.

Thea's gasp of surprise quickly turned into a moan of desire as Oliver lifted her hips and settled her down on his cock.

Thea began to rock her hips slowly, her head thrown back and her hair cascading down around her shoulders. Oliver couldn't tear his eyes away from her; she was the essence of perfection. Her tongue darted out of her mouth wetting her lips still swollen from their kisses.

Their eyes locked, both filled with love and desire as they slowly rode wave after wave of pleasure until the crest of their climaxes crashed over them, leaving them panting and coated with sweat.

Thea laughed softly, "Well if I didn't need a shower before, I definitely do now."

"Care for some company?" Oliver asked wiggling an eyebrow.

"Always." Thea said laughing, "Come on, this party was your idea and you need to be seen from moment one."

"Yeah, yeah." Oliver muttered, with resignation. "Let the games begin.

* * *

Oliver's room – Later that evening

* * *

Oliver felt a sense of apprehension as he led Laurel into his bedroom, he didn't know why she had come but he had his suspicions. He listened to her prattle on about her father and him, her explanation about her mother made Oliver wince. It went a long way to explaining Quentin's extreme hatred.

Her wanting to see his scars complicated things, he didn't want her to get any ideas but he knew denying the request would only raise more questions. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly letting his scars be revealed.

"My God, Oliver how did you survive this?" Laurel's voice was pained and her eyes filled with tears.

"There were days I wanted to die." Oliver told her simply. "But I wanted something else more."

When Laurel surged forward Oliver was caught momentarily by surprise, till her lips touched his and his reaction was instantaneous. He took a step back and pushed her away holding her still with by the shoulders.

"Oh, God." Laurel said looking devastated and ashamed. "I have to go." She tried to wrench free of Oliver's grasp.

"Laurel, wait." Oliver said not releasing her shoulders, "Please listen to me for one second." Oliver looked her in the eyes. "You are such a good person, Laurel." Oliver smiled slightly. "And I'm not, I never really was, I'm damaged, Laurel damaged beyond repair." Oliver looked away uncomfortable talking about this, but he owed her this much at the least. "I want you to be happy, be with someone who deserves you, be with someone who can love you the way you deserve." Oliver met her eyes once more. "But it's not me, it never was and I'm sorry."

Laurel stared at Oliver in shock tears running down her face. "I know, I don't know…I'm sorry…I just don't know what came over me." She managed to get out at last.

"You care about people." Oliver told her with a sad smile, "You empathize with their pain; it's what makes you such a good lawyer."

Laurel looked down her mind was spinning this Oliver in front of her was so different from the one she knew. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said at last needing to go home and think.

Oliver let go of her shoulders nodding. "Laurel." He said before she could leave stopping her at the door. "You should give Tommy a chance, he's not me, and he won't hurt you like I did." He turned to face her. "He's a good man."

Laurel bit her lip she was so confused, "Thank you." She said softly before slipping out of the room.

Oliver closed his eyes and shook his head, "What a night." He thought just as a knock sounded on his door and his phone rang.

* * *

The end

I know, I know it's a crappy ending, but I wanted to get this done before tonight's episode aired. I have a feeling something big is going to happen and it's going to blow my verse out of the water. Anyway thanks to everyone who's supported this verse and I'm sure I'll have something new soon.


End file.
